Eternidad
by Lita Black
Summary: Porque catorce años es mucho tiempo para estar separado de un hermano. OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada de esto me pertenece. Ni James, ni Sirius, ni Lily, ni Bella, ni Remus, ni Harry, ni el Departamento de misterios, ni el Día del Amigo. Sí, no me lo repitan soy una pobre idiota. El Potterverso pertenece a Jotaká que se divierte mucho usándo y matando a sus personajes. El Día del Amigo le pertenece a Roberto Carlos, porque él quiere tener un millón de amigos así todos juntos pueden cantar.

Hace un año repetía lo mismo, hoy es 20 de Julio y es el Día Internacional del Amigo; y de eso, surge esto.

* * *

Intenta no caer, aunque haya trastabillado

Intenta no caer, aunque haya trastabillado.

Todo está en silencio y eso para él, no está _bien_. Nunca le gustó mucho el silencio.

Logra mantener el equilibrio y antes siquiera de abrir los ojos siente que algo lo está rodeando.

Son brazos, reconoce. Brazos fuertes, seguros, posesivos.

Y aún sabiéndolo todo se niega a abrir los ojos, por miedo a que se esfume, que desaparezca. S_abe,_ que si abre los ojos y es una ilusión no podrá volver a soportarlo. Una vez es suficiente para sobrellevar la pérdida. Ni una jodida vez. No ha superado la primera vez, no quiere sumarle una segunda.

Además sabe quién lo está abrazando. Y eso no puede estar mal. Realmente no puede ser incorrecto. Si tuviese diecisiete años diría que es de poco hombre. Pero no tiene diecisiete se recuerda. Aunque le importa una mierda. Se siente como si tuviese diecisiete, y eso definitivamente está _muy bien._ Ambas cosas están bien.

Pero no responde el abrazo. Porque sigue teniendo miedo.

Y es curioso que tenga miedo en este momento.

Cuando se ha pasado la vida sin sentir miedo. Es verdad, algunas veces debería de haberlo sentido, pero no lo hizo. Porque es temperamental, y actúa siempre en caliente. Jamás en frío, jamás con racionabilidad.

_Por eso no tiene miedo cuando entra a Hogwarts por primera vez, Merlín santo; ha esperado eso durante los once años de su vida. No va a tener miedo, quizá ansias o impaciencia. Pero no miedo._

_No tiene miedo cuando regresa a Grimmauld Place en Navidad. El primer Gryffindor de la familia. Los primeros castigos enserio. Nada de quedarse sin postre o ir a dormir temprano. Castigos. Pero sigue sin tener miedo. _

_Y siente rabia siente aquel 31 de Octubre. Mucha rabia y desolación, como si una parte de su alma se hubiese ido con ellos. Siente odio. Mierda posiblemente sienta todos los sentimientos del mundo, menos miedo. Porque ellos se fueron y él no debe tener miedo, ¿qué tanto más puede lastimarlo la vida? _

_Y mucho menos siente miedo cuando sabe que debe salir al Ministerio. Quizá se asuste al considerar que Harry esté allí, pero el punto de la cuestión es que él nunca se para a pensar, siempre sigue adelante. _

Pero ahora siente miedo. Mucho miedo. Y mientras, sigue dejándose abrazar por esa figura a la que reconoce pero se niega a nombrar por miedo a sólo escuchar su voz, a la que se niega a corresponderle el abrazo por miedo a sólo encontrar aire.

Pasan los minutos, o quizá son años.

Pasa el tiempo y no le importa. Hasta que siente que la figura comienza a disminuir su agarre, y se pone nervioso. En un reflejo, lo rodea con sus brazos, negándose a soltarlo. Y suspira lentamente, está abrazado a algo corpóreo. Algo vivo.

Ya era hora. No iba a abrazarte por el resto de la eternidad. Además, es de poco hombre.

Y Sirius abre los ojos de golpe, tanto que duda no haberse lastimado. Porque reconocería esa voz en el mismísimo infierno si fuese necesario.

Y sabe que tiene la boca abierta como un estúpido. Pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

Porque ahí está. Como siempre.

Con el cabello indomable sobre la coronilla, y los ojos color avellana mirándolo pícaramente tras la montura de esos anteojos que tantas veces le ha escondido en su adolescencia. Conserva la sonrisa socarrona, siempre del lado izquierdo de su rostro, y el aire despreocupado, feliz.

-¿Piensas saludarme?

Pero Sirius no puede moverse, le cuesta entender. Su cerebro está funcionado muy despacio. Porque lo único que ocupa su mente es Prongs. Pero antes de mencionarlo, la pregunta surge de sus labios.

-¿Estoy muerto?

-Yo diría que sí – le responde James sin inmutarse, como si no le estuviese diciendo a su hermano que acaba de morir.

-La loca de Bella no me tiró con un Avada, me caí por la maldita cortina. No puedo estar muerto.

-James enmarca una ceja y lo mira fijamente.

Y Sirius sonríe, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Estoy muerto.

-Eso dije, Padfoot.

-No era la manera más heroica de morir…

-No todos podemos interponernos entre Voldemort y la muerte, a ti te toca caer tras una cortina. Te lo vengo diciendo hace años, Pad. No eres importante.

-Oh! Discupa, falté cuando explicaron como morir haciéndome el héroe.

Se miran fijamente, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y esto qué es? No se supone que cuando mueres deben leerte todos tus pecados o cosas por el estilo.

-Pad, no habría forma de leer todos tus pecados. La eternidad no bastaría.

-Entonces, estoy en un gran lugar, desprovisto de cosas, contigo. ¿Estás seguro que esto no es el infierno?

-Se supone que…

-JAMES POTTER!

Sirius gira la cabeza rápidamente, otra vez cree haberse hecho daño.

-¿Pelirroja? – Pero Lily lo ignora. Sólo tiene ojos para su marido, y si no estuviese estupefacto sin duda reiría al ver los ojos verdes relampaguear como cuando los castigaba por alguna travesura. De hecho, no extrañaría que saliera con un "50 puntos menos para cada uno"

-No debes estar aquí!

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí, Potter. No juegues conmigo.

-Miren, seguramente ustedes saben de que están hablando; pero yo llevo de muerto un par de minutos y no manejo su terminología. ¿Recuerdan?

-Bah, ya sabemos que hará. ¿Para qué perder tiempo?

-Es su decisión.

-Es nuestra decisión. Lo decidimos hace años!

-De qué demonios…

-De seguir adelante. De no volver como fantasmas. ¿Recuerdas? Dijimos que no nos convertiríamos en Binns.

-Merlín me libre. No quiero convertirme en Binns, Lils.

-Yo no dije que quisieras, pero James no tendría que estar aquí. Se supone que deberías estar solo.

-A él no le gusta estar solo.

-Es cierto, no me gusta estar solo.

James mira a Sirius.

Sirius mira a James.

Y sonríen, sonríen mucho. Y Lily los mira como si fuese a regañarlos, y Sirius piensa que si eso es estar muerto debería haberlo hecho hace años. Porque un lugar con James y Lily no puede ser algo malo.

Porque hace tiempo que no se siente así, hace catorce años exactamente. Catorce años en los que ha estado inundado por las tinieblas, catorce años en los que ha tenido que probarle al mundo lo que era. Y todo eso de desvanece, porque incluso allí (que dicho sea de paso alguien podría explicarle donde demonios está) con James y Lily sabe que todo está bien. Que es Sirius. Que es Padfoot, y hace tanto tiempo que no se siente como el merodeador de antaño que está, curiosamente, feliz.

Lily los fulmina con la mirada, antes de suspirar resignada.

-No deberíamos estar aquí.

-Pero estamos – contradice su marido.

-Disculpen que interrumpa su charla, seguramente catorce años a solas no les ha bastado para conversar, pero verán; acabo de morir ¿recuerdan? Y no tengo idea de que están hablando.

Y James lo mira con la sonrisa intacta en su rostro, esa que siempre colocaba cuando tenía una _brillante y nunca antes pensada travesura_. Y Sirius le corresponde, como siempre; porque _Joder Prongs! Que yo soy un chico bueno y responsable, eres tu el que me lleva por mal camino._

Lily vuelve a verlos con la cabeza levemente inclinada con el típico _Potter! Black! Juro que los mato, los mato. ¿Cómo han podido hacer eso? Remus! Merlín, tienes que controlarlos, _que tantas veces le dedicó.

Sirius por el contrario sonríe, una vez más y cree que ha sonreído más veces en ese tiempo que en los últimos catorce años. Mira a Lily y luego a James.

-Repasemos. Estoy muerto, no soy fantasma, y Lily está cabreada. Esto es genial. Es como volver a Hogwarts, aunque claro, sacando el hecho de estar muerto.

-Detalles -. Corrobora James

-Realmente no deberíamos estar aquí. Se supone que es una decisión personal.

Ni James ni Sirius intentan explicarle que entre ellos dos, todo es personal. Porque no existe un James sin un Sirius, como no existe un Sirius sin un James. Porque ellos hace años que decidieron ser uno aunque _me importa un verdadero comino que no tengas mi sangre Potter. Eres mi hermano porque yo lo digo, y en el mundo no hay nada más importante que mi palabra Potter, apréndetelo._

-Vamos Lils, dudo mucho que McGonagall venga a decirnos que estamos castigados por desobedecer una regla, debe de estar más ocupada persiguiendo a...

Y Sirius calla. Porque acaba de recordar algo y se siente terriblemente culpable. Avergonzado. Pero James adivina sus intenciones, sus pensamientos. Como siempre.

- Él estará bien, Padfoot. Es valiente.- añade con tristeza, una profunda tristeza que sabe Sirius no cicatrizará aún con toda la eternidad por delante.

- Aún puedo volver. Él me necesita. Puedo darle consejos. Puedo...

- No Sirius, no puedes. Tiene que seguir adelante

- Pero soy su padrino James. Merlín sabe que no hice ese papel durante años, deja que lo proteja. Deja que..

-Padfoot. Basta.

Sirius sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de James, o creía saberlo. Habían prometido no estar jamás separados. "_Revolucionaremos el cielo, Pad. Ya lo verás. Si eso existe, querrán volvernos a la vida para que dejemos de molestar allá arriba." "O de allá abajo Prongs, no lo olvides. Puede que bajemos."_

Pero él no le puede fallar a su hermano, él no puede traicionar a Harry. Y si tiene que volver y transformarse en fantasma lo hará. Porque él daría la vida por su ahijado. Porque él daría la mismísima eternidad para no decepcionar a James, porque ese mismísimo idiota de anteojos fue, junto con sus amigos, durante toda su vida la razón de su existencia. Y él no puede defraudarlo, simplemente no puede.

-Sirius, él estará bien, créeme – y esta vez la voz es de Lily, y Sirius no puede dejar de estremecerse. Porque Lily usó esa voz que a él logra ponerle los pelos de punta. Usa esa voz de cansancio y sufrimiento que utilizó durante los últimos tiempos de vida, y Sirius no puede soportarlo. Porque Lily es fuerte. _Joder hermano, la futura madre de tus hijos debe tener unos pulmones mágicos o algo así, es imposible que alguien grite con tanta fuerza._

Y Sirius no sabe que pensar, ni que hacer. Porque es maravillosamente simple quedarse donde está, con James, con Lily. Porque puede ser muy fácil pasar el resto de lo que sea que le corresponda. Pero simplemente no puede.

No puede, porque con él, nada es fácil.

Porque desde niño que le gusta lo difícil. Nunca el camino simple, siempre el complejo. Siempre el que requiere el trabajo forzoso, donde la satisfacción es doble.

Sirius vuelve a mirar a su hermano, al que estuvo siempre en sus momentos más difíciles, el que soportó con él el primer castigo luego de ser seleccionado a Gryffindor, el que estuvo ahí cuando sufrió la triple fractura craneal luego de que una bludgger le diera en la cabeza, el que le sostuvo el hombro cuando muy borracho terminó cantando a pleno pulmón en medio del pasillo del ala norte un muy desafinado "Un hipogrifo se balanceaba sobre la tela de una acrománcula", el que lo recibió en su casa luego de haber abandonado la suya. James. Siempre James.

Sirius lo mira sintiéndose culpable, una y otra vez; como cada segundo de los últimos catorce años.

Porque catorce años es mucho tiempo. Muchísimo.

-¿Y Remus? ¿Qué pasará con Remus? Tengo que volver, James. Tengo que hacerlo, estamos en guerra me necesitan. Tengo que ayudarlos, a ambos. A Remus, a Harry. James yo tengo que...

-Quedarte aquí, Pad.

-Pero tu no entiendes...

-Claro que entiendo pedazo de idiota, ¿o crees que me es fácil estar aquí mientras mi hijo arriesga su vida cada momento que transcurre? Sirius. Entiéndelo. Lo entiendo. Lo comprendo. Y sé, mejor que nadie que tu lugar es aquí.

-Pero...

-Míralo de este modo, Sirius. Llevo catorce años aquí, con Lily. Amo a Lily, tu sabes que es así, pero ella no comparte eso de 'hacerse notar' así que no quiere unirse a mi para revolucionar este lugar. Necesito de alguien sin escrúpulos, alguien que quiera armar una buena...

-Y ese sin escrúpulos soy yo...

-No se me ocurriría nadie mejor que mi hermano para revolucionar la eternidad, Pad.

-Entonces estaremos juntos, Prongs. Y ya que tuviste catorce años pensando como ponerle patas para arriba este lugar, soy todo oídos compañero.

_James sabe lo que piensa Sirius, y debe evitarlo. Porque aunque sepa que el destino les depara a los que quedaron en el Departamento de Misterios es complicado y sumamente dificultoso, no puede hacer nada. Y James Potter protegerá a su hermano de todos los males, como lo prometió cuando se convirtió en Merodeador._

_Sirius sabe lo que piensa James, e intenta comprenderlo. Porque sabe que James jamás lo defraudaría, como sabe Merlín que ha intentado no hacerlo él. Porque comprende que su participación en esa guerra terminó. Ya no puede luchar junto a Remus, a Harry. Pero sabe, y no puede evitar sonreír por ello, que está por empezar una nueva travesura junto a su hermano, y es su deber acompañarlo; como lo prometió cuando se convirtió en un Merodeador. _

_Porque James Potter y Sirius Black decidieron hace mucho que ellos pasarían la eternidad juntos, porque ellos dos son un mismo ser humano repartido en dos cuerpos, porque cada uno sabe los secretos del otro y porque ambos creen que la familia no la otorga la sangre. Porque pasaron muchas cosas juntos como para creer, a esta altura, que algo podrá interponerse entre ellos. Porque son amigos, porque son hermanos. Pero por sobre todas las cosas porque un Merodeador sigue con el otro, mucho más allá de la muerte._

_Que se preparen donde sea que estén, cielo o infierno, porque les espera una buena._

_Porque algo tan mundano como la muerte, no puede vencer a un Merodeador._

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
__'Cause you're there for me too._

* * *

Dedicado:

a Anna, por leer siempre las cosas, pero por sobretoda las cosas por ser una amiga estupenda, a la que adoro mucho y la que me escucha por teléfono llamadas de incógnico en plena madrugada. Porque vamos a conquistar el mundo. Porque las placas de Crónica Mágica Tv no se van a hacer esperar.

a Yami, porque casi un año que nos conocemos, y te aprecio mucho.

a Little Tonks, por ser tan condenadamente adorable.

a Cheryl, porque te aprecio demasiado muñeca, porque sos una maldita bomba a punto de explotar con tus ocurrencias, porque te ganaste un lugar muy rápido en mi corazoncito de piedra, porque eres divina aunque seas campesina. Porque te quiero y esa es la verdad. Por hacerme el aguante siempre preciosa.

y por último a Car, porque vos sos la razón por la cual escribo esto, porque sos mi motor de alegría y mi pequeño torbellino de adrenalina personal, porque sin vos ya no podría ser feliz, porque te necesit para sonreír, porque sos Divina. Porque sos mi HERMANA, y eso es algo a lo que voy a tener que agradecerle siempre. Porque te amo y es la pura realidad, porque te necesito, porque sos mi vida, cielo. Porque sos mucho, porque al mismo tiempo lo sos todo, porque sos mi amiga, porque creo que con vos la amistad de los nenes si puede existir. Porque me acompañás en mis delirios, porque sos Car y con eso me basta. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Y espero que te guste el regalo.

Dejen Rw, porque con cada Rw estamos más cerca de salvar la selva amazónica, y sin selva amázonica, no hay árboles, sin árboles no hay libros, sin libros no hay vida. Así que dejen Rw!

**Lita Black, **Feliz Día para la gente que me olvidé de nombrar. y no lo olviden _0800- Encontremos a Sirius. _


End file.
